


Lost and Found

by Tigernach



Series: Lost and Found Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Rude, Can't say if this is any good, F/M, Fluff, Lost dog, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute Maybe?, Some Jonsa cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigernach/pseuds/Tigernach
Summary: When Sansa's trying to find a lost dog's owner she doesn't expect to find said owner running at her full tilt and accusing her of stealing said dog.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Lost and Found Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735900
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy!! Sorry if this work has any grammar or spelling problems. I tried really hard to fix them.

The first thing that comes to Sansa’s mind on this beautiful mid-April day, is that it is hot, for only nine in the morning. Hotter than any Northern weather has a right to be. She already has sweat going down the back of her cotton tee, her work-out shorts already starting to stick to her skin in a very uncomfortable way. Sansa thinks that she remembers the news anchor saying something along the lines that it was going to be a record breaker. God’s she hopes this heat wave will break before too long, but she already suspects that this is just a prelude to the upcoming summer. 

A soft whimper comes from her side and she looks down to see her two companions. Her husky, Lady, is sitting quietly and patiently by her side. The other is the newest addition to her small family, looking up at her and panting heavy. He’s the reason why she’s out in this weather. Posting lost dog signs on most surfaces she can find, she even borrowed her dad's staple gun so she could use it to put the flyer’s on the old wooden light post around Wintertown. 

He’s a white husky with ruby red eyes. If she had to make a guess, he’s an albino. His name tag say’s Ghost. It’s a fitting name really, because he makes very little noise, she’s hardly heard him bark and he follows her everywhere. Lady, was the one to find him when they had been out on their morning run, that was Monday morning and now it’s Saturday. 

She’s a little worried that nobody has claimed him yet, and hopes that no one just decided to drop the poor thing off to wander the streets. He’s very well behaved, so she knows that whoever had him took really good care of him. She just hopes that the owner is trying to find their dog.

“Don’t you worry we’ll find your owner.” Sansa all but says to the dog, like he can understand her, but she gets the feeling that maybe he does, like when she talks to Lady and she yips at her in agreeance. They both have wagging tails and are huffing at her.

“Why don’t we head home for now, get you both out of the heat. Hmm, maybe even get you and Lady a treat? The only response she gets is another huff and more tail wags. She’s already in love with this dog. 

She knows that if she can’t find his owner, that she’ll take him in. It's hard already with one dog, but she’ll make it work somehow and although Lady tries to hide it, she knows her dog likes him. They’ve made a turn to start heading down West Main St. when she hears a shout. It takes a moment before she realizes that it is directed at her.

“Hey. You with dogs! Stop!” She can hear heavy footsteps approaching and knows that whoever is calling out is running to her. The shouting is a little rude and she wants to ignore it, but she doesn’t want to cause a scene. She can’t think of anything that her and the dogs have done, she’s made sure to clean up after them, and knows the dogs haven’t been aggressive. 

She’s turning when she sees the most gorgeous man running to her and has to take a sec to compose herself. He’s got curly black hair, half tied in a knot at the back of his head, a close shaved beard that looks down right sinful, and he’s wearing jogging shorts and a workout shirt, running at full speed. She’s so distracted by this handsome man that it takes her a bit to realize there is a pull on one of the leashes. She realizes that this must be Ghost’s owner, but still she’s not sure.

When the man finally reaches her, he’s barely out of breath and only slightly red face from his sprint to her. She has a moment to really take him in since he is closer and she’s not all that disappointed to find that her first assessment was right. This man is very gorgeous.

“That’s my dog!” He goes to grab the leash, but she jerks her hand back and takes a step back. She doesn’t trust him even if Ghost is wagging his tail and pulling to get to him. She’s suspicious all the same.

“Excuse me?”

“You stole my dog, give him back.” He all but accuses.

Again she is taken about by how rude this guy is being and really accusing her of stealing. Of all the things, now she’s mad.

“I didn’t steal anything, I found him on the streets. I’ve been taking care of him while I try to find his owner, who is apparently the rudest man alive. Not only did you try to take the leash from my hand, but you’ve been shouting at me.” Her little tirade seems to have shut the man up because not only has he stopped talking, he has backed up from her, and his eyes have widened. She’s taken him by surprise. Good.

Ghost even growls at his supposed owner, almost as though he is backing her. She looks down and pats his head. Lady has stepped between her and this stranger and is glaring at him. 

It seems that once the stranger realizes that he is making a scene he backs off even more. He reaches behind his head, with a hand to rub at his neck and turns red, not from anger or exhaustion, but from embarrassment. She notices that he looks even cuter like this. He brings his hand around to rub at his eyes and face, he releases a breath.

“I’m sorry, you're right I was rude. I’ve just been worried sick that I couldn’t find him and I haven’t really slept well because of it.” His explanation makes her anger simmer, but she won't let him off the hook so easily.

“Next time don’t accuse someone until you know for sure.”

“You’re right, again I apologize.” He seems very sincere now. She is still curious as to how the dog got out and she has to bite her lip from asking any unwanted questions, but there is still one question she has to ask before she hands over the dog.

“How do I know that he is in fact your dog, though.” She inquiries. At her question he looks even more embarrassed and looks down at the dog in question. He gives a big sigh.

“My ex-girlfriend said she gave him away whether that’s true or she ran him off, I’m not sure. I've been in the process of moving, so I know he had to be confused as to why I wasn’t at the old place. I haven’t been able to find him and the last few days have been rough. He means a lot to me and I just assume that you were the one she had given him too.” She can see the dark circles under his eyes and notices just how tired he is. If she were in that type of situation she wouldn’t stop for anything until she found Lady.

“What a bitch.” She doesn’t mean to let it slip out, but it does nonetheless and now she can feel her own cheeks getting warm with embarrassment. A soft chuckle brings her attention back to the man in front of her and if she thought that he was gorgeous earlier he is bewitching now that he is laughing. His eyes are lit up with mirth.

“Aye, Dany has never really liked Ghost, it's why I ended it.” His northern brogue is strong and it makes her insides flutter. 

At the confession he bends down to Ghost and starts to starch his ears and it seems that is all it takes because the dog is jumping, pushing his way into the man's chest and lap, giving him doggy kisses. The dog is strong enough that he pushes his owner to the ground, but it seems that it doesn’t matter because the man seems just happy that he has his dog back.

After a few moments the excitement dies down and the owner and dog are just resting on the sidewalk without a care. It’s bittersweet for her because even though it's just been a week she is going to miss Ghost, she’s gotten attached to him. She looks down at Lady who is staring at the pair and wagging her tail in happiness. The man is starting to get up when Sansa offers her hand to him to help pull him up. 

“If there is anything I can do to pay you back for taking care of Ghost just let me know.” Sansa takes a sec and thinks and eventually comes up with something. There is a part of her that wants to get to know him more, even if he was rude to her in the beginning. She can forgive him for his rudeness because honestly if she was in his situation she would have probably acted the same way, if not worse.

“Well if you have the time I know this place that has a good brunch and it is pet friendly, if you want?” She is nervous and wouldn’t mind getting to know this man.

“Uh sure, but first…” He throws his hand in between them and she looks down and hesitates for a moment before she takes it. His hand is warm and strong, she can feel calluses and knows that he works with his hands. She likes it and wonders what it would feel like to be held by them. She’s brought back by his voice.

“I’m Jon Snow.” 

“Sansa Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tigernach575 on tumblr come say Hi if you want.


End file.
